The Memory Game
by Secret Agent A
Summary: Robin has been captured by Slade along with five other teenagers. Slade injects a serum into their blood and caused them to loose their memories. He made them his apprentices and they went on missions to steal priceless weapons. What will the Titans do?
1. Evil or Lost

Teen Titans. The Memory Game

Chapter 1: First Task

Robin's P.O.V

I watched from the roof of the building we were crouching from the ledge with my 'siblings' as our mission begun. We weren't technically related; our master told us he was our adoptive father and some people knocked us out from behind which caused us to lose our memory. My name was Robin. The girl on my left with the brown hair in a ponytail and hazel eyes wearing the pink and black leather suit was Lane. On her belt she carried a pink and black gun that shot knockout darts. The boy on my right in the same black armored leather with a half black half tan mid-section with bronze hair and hazel eyes with dark night vision sunglasses was Exodus. On the roof of a smaller building we were conquering to steal a weapon we were sent to take by our adoptive father were our other teammates. The one in the middle that was wearing the same leather suit as Lane except the difference was her suit was black and teal. She had straight blonde hair with blue highlights and brown eyes with blue lines circling them was Primrose but everyone called her Prim, except our master. Prim stood next to Maia, the girl with curly blonde hair and green eyes in a black long sleeved leather half shirt and long black leather pants. Maia carried the same equipment we all carried on our belts. Razor prisms, remote modems, mini cameras, stun guns, smoke bombs, tracer serum, assault guns, tear gas, and knives. The boy next to Maia with the spiky blonde hair, grey eyes, and wearing the same outfit as Exodus and I was Quinton. We were sent to steal a device called a Thermal Blaster. Maia whistled and signaled for us to come down. Exodus, Lane, and I jumped fifteen feet down to the other building, landing right behind our other teammates. Prim took out her lock pick and started picking the keyhole until the lock finally snapped. We back flipped inside until we were standing ten feet away from a small vault that held the blaster. I tied a timer bomb around a boomerang and threw it directly at the lock. It was only five seconds when the bomb exploded and the next thing we knew, Lane held the blaster in her hand with a victorious smirk on her face. We weren't surprised when the alarms started going off.

Starfire's P.O.V

"Robin? Robin! Please Robin, where are you?" I cried, desperately as I flew over the city.

"Starfire, enough. You've been calling for two hours." Raven said through the communicator.

"But- I started but I was cut off by Beast Boy.

"C'mon Star. If he was going to pick up, he would've done it by now. Besides, you're giving me a headache." Beast Boy muttered, massaging his temple before shifting into a monkey and leaped to the next building. Meanwhile, Cyborg was searching the tunnel where Robin fought Slade.

"Robin and Slade definitely went a few rounds but I can't tell who won or where they went." He said as he examined the damaged area.

"No sign of him here, either. His locator is still off line." Raven said as she searched the computers back at the tower. "I've been monitoring all the frequencies but he hasn't checked in."

I felt horrible for letting Robin go and fight Slade alone. I should have gone with him. I still don't understand why he won't respond to my calls.

"Oh I am a horrible friend. I should have never left Robin to do battle alone." I said, staring ahead for any signs of my leader. I remember the night before he went to fight Slade. It was our first date since we came back from Tokyo. He took me for a ride on his R cycle to a very fancy restaurant. When we got back to the tower he told me he loved me. The thought about the way he kissed me made me feel fluttery inside.

"Yeah especially since Slade's big bomb generator thing was a dud." Beast Boy said, shifting back to his normal form.

"It wasn't a dud. It was a decoy to lure us away from Robin and we fell for it." Raven suddenly spoke.

"I SHOULD'VE KNOWN THAT THING WAS A FAKE!" Cyborg shouted as I heard a crashing sound in his background. I guessed he punched a wall or something.

Suddenly, our alarms started going ballistic.

"Titans, trouble!" Cyborg exclaimed.

Robin's P.O.V

We ran on the bridge to escape the guards and dodged any bullets that were aimed at us.

"Split!" I shouted. Exodus took out his jet pack and scooped Prim up before launching. Maia had a power that gave her the ability to fly. She grabbed Lane's and Quinton's hand before taking off with them. I jumped up to a ledge and hid myself in the shadows. Once the guards disappeared I jumped back down and turned to the others.

"Go back, now! I'll catch up with you all later." I ordered. As they flew away I ran in the opposite direction the guards ran. I soon came face to face with a girl floating in the air in a purple suit with long beautiful red hair and emerald green eyes. Next to her was a green alien boy in purple, black, and silver clothes.

"FREEZE!" Someone shouted behind me. I turned to see a guy that was half robot and a flying girl with purple hair and eyes, a dark blue cape, and a black body suit. I ran across the bridge that stood closest to me with those strange people behind me. I soon came to a dead end and turned to face them. The light showed more of my face. They all stopped and looked at me with shock.

"That's not Slade, that's…" The green one stuttered.

"Robin." The red haired girl finished in a whisper.


	2. Chapter 2

Memory Game. Part 2

Chapter 2: Evil or Lost

Robin's P.O.V

Even though I kept my face emotionless, questions raced through my head. Who were these people and how did they know my name? They looked at me as if I was someone they knew forever.

"Whoa." The half robot gasped.

"No way." The green one whispered.

"Robin, why are you- I cut the red haired girl off when I yanked out one of my stun guns and shocked her. She cried out in pain and fell to the ground. The others looked at me with bigger shock on their faces.

"Yo!" The half robot exclaimed.

"What is your deal?" The green one asked.

I felt a little guilt in my chest when I stunned the cute red haired girl but my master told me otherwise.

"Not a word Robin." I heard his voice through my earpiece. I yanked out a smoke bomb and threw it right at them. I heard the green one shout in surprise once the bridge exploded into black smoke. Once I was certain I couldn't be seen I fled from the bridge and switched on my rocket shoes before jumping off the building to fly after my teammates. I was certain I heard the red haired girl call my name as I fled but I didn't stop. Once I arrived I was greeted by Lane who was waiting on the balcony for me with the Thermal Blaster in her hand. We high-fived and walked to our master's office. Maia was standing outside the door holding hands with Exodus and were whispering. Once they spotted us they fist pumped me.

"Good to see you alive." Maia joked, giving my arm a light punch.

"Quite the episode you put up back there." Exodus complemented as I took the weapon from Lane.

"Thanks. I'd better see the master now." I muttered, pushing past them and entered the office. The room was dark except for the light coming from the monitors. I held up the Blaster as I entered.

"Excellent, Robin. You are approving to be the perfect apprentice just like the others." I heard his spine-chilling voice across the dark room.

"My pleasure, master." I replied. I respect him like the others but sometimes he gave me a strange cold feeling inside. He chuckled, stepping into the light.

"You enjoy stealing for me. It was a thrill, wasn't it?" He said, pleased. I handed him the blaster and he took it over to the table.

"There's another mission you need to accomplish." He started.

"I'm ready." I assured.

"Good. There is a technology guarded on the fiftieth floor of the Brushwell inn called a Coolant Bow. I suggest you be extra cautious on this mission and I think the remote modem will be useful to hack into the computers and find the codes." He explained, attaching the Thermal Blaster to my wrist. "You start tomorrow night. I trust you will not fail me."

"Yes sir." I answered, seriously. I left the room and explained everything to Lane, Exodus, Maia, Quinton, and Prim.

(At Titans Tower)

Starfire's P.O.V

"Okay the way I see it, there are only two logical explanations. Either Robin has been replaced by a robot disguised as him or he's a victim of zombie mind control." Beast Boy listed as he paced in front of the couch.

"If anything was controlling his mind I would've sensed it." Raven interrupted.

"And my sensors confirmed his biometrics and that was the real Robin. Our Robin." Cyborg added. I couldn't believe them. They were suggesting Robin betrayed us!

"LIES!" I shouted. "That was not Robin, your scanners are wrong! Nothing would ever make Robin betray us!"

"But something did." I heard Raven whisper as she looked down at her feet.

"Three words." Beast Boy popped up. "Disc rental radioactive clone."

Cyborg grabbed him by his collar and Raven kicked him so hard he went flying into a bookshelf, breaking a vase as he did so. Raven stood up with a grave look on her face.

"No matter what the reason and no matter how much we wish it wasn't true, Robin's a criminal now and just like any other criminal." She said, firmly.

"The Teen Titans have to bring him down." Cyborg said, agreeing with Raven. I felt tears pool in my eyes and turned away so no one would see me cry. The alarms then started going off.

"It's him." Beast boy said, firmly. "And it looks like he brought friends."

Robin's P.O.V

I ducked to avoid a blow from the security guard and did a foot sweep, sending him to the ground. He never got a chance to move when Lane shot him with her gun. Maia took his hand and used her fingerprint scanner. Exodus finally managed to crack the code into the computer and the metal doors opened. I turned to Prim.

"You and Quinton go hack into the security system, Lane go find out about this meeting upstairs, Maia and Exodus go get more DNA from the guards since I'm pretty sure we'll be needing more of those, I'll get the Coolant Bow." I ordered. Prim pulled out her razor prism and disappeared with Quinton. Lane took the elevator and Maia disappeared down the hall with Exodus. I trudged in where the weapon was set in the middle of the room. I reached out to take the device but I froze when I heard a voice behind me.

"You're not walking out of here, Robin."

I turned to see the strange people that conquered me last night. The half robot looked like he was ready to battle me.

"Not without a fight." He added. I let out a battle cry and charged forward.

"Titans go!" The half robot shouted, charging towards me. I grabbed his arm and jumped from his shoulders up to the ceiling. I kicked a piece of the ceiling open and jumped into the shaft. I made my way up and kicked the top open. I leaped onto the roof of the building and tried to make a run for it.

"Robin!" The four 'titans' they called themselves were now on the other side of the roof, blocking my escape. The half robot stepped forward.

"Look I don't know what's going on." He started as I got into a fighting position. "But we don't want to fight we just want to talk."

I leaped forward and side kicked him in mid-air, sending him flying backwards. The green one turned to me and cracked his knuckles.

"Guess there's nothing to talk about." He muttered before shifting into a gorilla and attempted to smash me with his giant hands but I cartwheeled out of the way. I dodged his other attacks and leaped up to the top of the sign. He tried to grab my leg but I jumped up and pulled out my boomerang tied to a rope and flung it around his wrist. I jumped through the sign and pulled him with me, causing him to get caught in it. I soon came face to face with the red haired girl. She looked at me with gentle and begging eyes.

"Please- She started but I cut her off when I ran passed her and jumped into the air to attack the girl in the cloak. I aimed sidekicks at her but she dodged them and I leaped behind her to do a counter attack. I stopped when I had to duck to avoid a punch from the robot and I saw the green one escape from the sign by shifting into a snake before turning into a goat. He charged towards me and I was soon on my back so close the ledge I would've fell if I went any further. I heard him shift again and footsteps run towards me.

"Dude, are you okay?" He asked but I punched him in the gut, sending him backwards into the robot and fell to the ground. I stood up and got in a battle stance.

"Fight to win, Robin." I heard my master's voice through the earpiece. "Use the Thermal Blaster."

The cloaked girl rose from the ground and cried out. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Black waves wrapped tightly around me but they missed my right arm. I threw a smoke bomb at her and broke her concentration. I broke free and started fighting the robot again.

"C'mon man, don't make me do this. I don't want to do this!" He shouted, raising his cannon arm. I did a foot sweep and broke free from his grasp. I leaped to the top of the sign in a crouched stance. I made a run for it but I was stopped by the flying red head.

"STOP!" She shouted, green light glowing from her palm. "Do not move."

"Robin, use the Blaster. Now!" Master said, firmly. I raised my wrist and got ready to fire. The girl's eyes softened and a look of depression took over her face.

"Robin, I love you. I cannot live in a world where we must fight. If you are truly evil then go ahead." She said, dropping her hand. "Do what you must."

I froze. This girl said she loved me and letting me hurt her. I felt a part of me screaming that I knew this girl but I had no clue who she was. I blinked and lowered my wrist.

"Robin, don't fall for it. She has mind tricks and she will kill you if you don't attack. Do it! NOW!" Master ordered. I glared at the girl and fired. I watched as she fell to the ground and I blasted the other three before they knew what was happening. I jumped down and headed back into the building to achieve the weapon.

"That's my boy." Master said, proudly.

Starfire's P.O.V

I opened my eyes to find myself on the building we conquered Robin. I sat up and looked around. I found my friends awake a few feet away either rubbing their eyes or looking around cautiously.

"Okay, weirdness." Beast Boy groaned. "What just-

"YAH!"

Robin jumped from out of nowhere and blasted the roof as he fell. He landed in a catlike stance and swept Beast Boy off his feet before slamming him into Raven in mid-air. Cyborg charged but Robin kicked him so hard he went flying backwards. I prepared to shoot star bolts but I stopped when Robin jumped onto the sign before back flipping onto the ground and prepared to fire at me with the blaster. I gasped when he missed me by an inch and attempted to shoot Beast Boy who shifted into a monkey but he jumped all his shots before flinging himself at Robin. He started running around Robin's suit but Robin grabbed him by the tail and flung him off. Raven grabbed the blaster with her powers and shattered it into many pieces. Robin caught her arm and yanked her hood over her face before pushing her to the ground. He ducked when Cyborg tried to grab him and jumped a few feet towards the ledge. Beast Boy shifted into a bear. Robin looked over his shoulder as if he heard something and turned back to us. That cold glare never left his usually kind face. He threw three devices at us and they exploded into smoke. Beast Boy shifted into a bat and flew away as the sign started collapsing. Once all the smoke had cleared I searched for any signs of our leader.

"He's gone." Raven growled as she landed.

"Everybody okay?" Cyborg asked.

Beast Boy shifted into his normal form and turned to us. "Um, I know where Robin picked up that heat ray but I have to say. He kind of acted like he didn't know us. We were like a bunch of strangers to him by the looks of it." He said.

I looked up at the sky thinking about Beast Boy's words. Robin did act like he didn't know me and he battled us as if someone had told him to. Memories came flooding back to me when Robin was Slade's apprentice. What if he had something to do with this?

"I think Slade has learned a new trick." I said, softly.


End file.
